Coming out of the Closet
by OnyxDay
Summary: "Have you ever been kissed, Dean?" Cas asks him calmly, his brow ring twitching slightly as he raises an eyebrow. Dean chokes and blushes deeply, his eyes widening comically. That was not what's he was expecting. *For Emma*


He pushes his glasses farther up his freckled nose, his green eyes lowered so he doesn't run the risk of making eye contact with anyone passing him in the hallway. Perhaps this is why he doesn't see the hand until it's wrapped around his shoulder and dragging him into a dark closet. The person's free hand closes the door and comes up to cover his mouth.

"Shhh..." A low, rough, familiar voice hisses into his ear. "Promise you won't scream or yell?"

He nods in agreement and the hand is removed from his mouth, though the one gripping his shoulder is still there. Dean glares into the darkness, barely making out the faintest glint of metal in front of him.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?" He hisses at his best friend, adjusting his glasses again. "The bell is going to ring soon, we have to get to class." He reaches back to grab the handle, finding it easily despite the darkness, which might say something about how often Cas does this.

"No we don't. We have study hall, then a free, then we go home." Cas reminds him. "And they don't take roll in study hall." Cas releases his shoulder, and Dean feels him shove his hands into his pockets, the distinct sound of a chain rattling accompanying the move.

Dean reaches up and fumbles for the cord of the lightbulb he knows is there. They both blink for a few seconds at the sudden light until their eyes adjust. Castiel's eyes twinkle mischievously, the blue looking even more vibrant due to his black eyeliner, and smirks, his lip ring catching the light of the bare bulb above them. Dean's eye's narrow behind his glasses, knowing his friend is up to something. And, knowing the Novak family, it's probably something he wont like.

"What are you planning Cas?" He demands, glare deepening. His friend grins at him happily and Dean knows he wont be getting a direct answer, if he gets one at all.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything, Winchester?" He asks innocently. Dean narrows his eyes at him from behind his glasses.

"Because you only ever drag me into a closet when you're planning something, Novak." He growls back. "And whatever it is you're planning is most likely stupid, dangerous, and I probably won't like it. Which means I'll be dragged into it anyway." He glares harder at his friend, wondering, not for the first time, why he's friends with him in the first place. They're literally the exact opposite. The only way they could be more different was if one of them was a girl.

"Maybe I'm just bored and wanted to spend some time with my best friend." Cas dismisses with a shrug.

"So you kidnap me and drag me into a janitor's closet?" Dean asks him with a raised brow. Cas smirks and shrugs.

"What can I say, I'm weird." He grins and Dean punches him slightly.

"Shut up and tell me what you're really doing." He demands. Cas pauses and looks at him closely, tilting his head to the side.

"Have you ever been kissed, Dean?" Cas asks him calmly, his brow ring twitching slightly as he raises an eyebrow. Dean chokes and blushes deeply, his eyes widening comically. That was not what's he was expecting.

"W-what?! Why would you- I mean of course I've- That's none of your business!" Dean splutters, his cheeks seemingly on fire from blushing so hard. Cas's smirk widens and he tilts his head, leaning in slightly.

"You haven't, have you?" He questions, though the way he says it makes it seem less like a question and more like a statement of fact. "Do you want me to kiss you Dean?" He leans closer, his breath ghosting past Dean's jawline.

Dean swallows thickly, his eyes flickering briefly to his friend's lips. He unconsciously licks his own, drawing the attention of the mowhawked teen in front of him. Cas leans forward slightly, crowding even more into Dean's personal space, his lips nearly grazing his ear when he talks.

"Do you want me to pin you to that door behind you, kiss you hard and rough, suck on your lips and be the first to lick into your mouth and taste you? Grind my hips into yours and swallow your moans as I ravage your mouth? Grip both of your wrists and pin them above your head to keep you from touching me while I suck a hickey on your collarbone, low enough that no one else knows it's there?" Cas sucks lightly on the lobe of Dean's ear and the bespectacled teen nods eagerly, his pants tightening slightly at the images that enter his head.

Suddenly Dean is being pushed into the door, his back meeting hard wood as Cas's warm body presses against his front. Cool hands work their way under his cream sweater, fluttering over his stomach and up his chest, thumbs sliding over his nipples causing his back to arch and a moan to catch in his throat. Warm, chapped lips meet his, the slightly cool metal of a lip ring pressing against his lower lip. One of the hands slips out of his shirt and reaches up, and suddenly it's dark again. The mouth pressed against his opens and a pierced tongue licks at the seam of his full lips. He opens his lips and accepts Castiel's tongue eagerly. The piercing at the tip of Cas's tongue rolls against the roof of his mouth and he shivers. Cas's other hand slips out of his shirt and he groans in protest, causing Cas's lips to quirk into a small smile. He gathers Dean's wrists and maneuvers them above his head, gripping them in one hand, the other running down his arm and threading its fingers into his short dark blonde hair. Cas releases his lips and Dean remembers that breathing is something you need to do and sucks in a deep breath. Cas kisses the corner of his lips, then slowly moves his way across his jaw. He pauses to suck at his pulse point, though not hard enough to leave a mark. He moves down his neck, licking where he nips him lightly, and only pauses when he reaches Dean's collarbone.

"Cas." Dean moans as Cas lets his teeth scrap against his collarbone. "Cas, we need to- Oh God!- we need to s-stop. S-someone could- could walk in and see wha-aaah, Cas!" Cas slaps his hand over Dean's mouth and looks up from where he's been sucking on his collarbone.

"Do you want them to find us?" He growls. Dean shakes his head. "Then I suggest you try to stay quiet." He advises before resuming his work on Dean's, extremely sensitive, collarbone. Dean bites on his lip to contain his moans, his eyes fluttering shut. Cas releases his hair and uses that hand to tug at his sweater and the button-up underneath.

"You have too many layers on." Cas growls into his neck. Dean gasps and tries to break free of the hold Castiel has on his wrists.

"C-Cas this isn't- we should- Cas!" Dean tries to keep quiet, but he resorts to a whisper-yell to get his best friend's attention. Cas looks up at him with dark blue eyes, ones that Dean can now see thanks to his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. "We shouldn't be doing this here." Dean tells him. The edges of Cas's lips twitch and he nods, straightening Dean's clothes.

"We'll go to mine. Mike and Luke are gone for some 'business trip' and Gabe's never home anyways." He tells him as he straightens their clothes. Dean nods, his only thought being 'Cas, my best friend, is trying to seduce me. And I am one hundred percent okay with this.'

They exit the closet just as the bell rings and they make a beeline for their lockers to grab whatever books they need. Dean haphazardly shoves his English and science books into his messenger bag. Cas appears beside him again and soon they're swept into the flow of students trying to change classes. Cas grabs the sleeve of Dean's sweater and maneuvers them through the crowd. Most of their class mates part for them, some because they heard about what Cas did to Raphael (because he was threatening Dean), some because of his Mohawk, excessive piercings, tattoos, and torn clothes, but most due to the dark look in his eyes as he drags Dean behind him. He leads him to the student parking lot to where his motorcycle is parked.

"What about Sammy and the Impala?" Dean asks, pausing beside the vehicle. Cas doesn't answer as he slides his arms into his leather jacket.

"Text Sam and tell him to get a ride with Jo or Charlie or someone. We can pick up the Impala later." Cas tells him as he throws him a leather jacket and a helmet. Dean nods as he slips him arms into the leather. Cas shoves both of their bags into his saddlebags and slips his helmet on. He throws a leg over his bike and motions for Dean to do the same. Dean climbs on behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Cas guns the engine and they fly out of the student lot and down the street. Dean wraps his arms tighter around Cas's waist as he makes the familiar turns down the streets that will take them to his house.

Dean's hands grip at Cas's middle, fingers digging into the leather jacket. He leans forward, almost wishing he didn't have the helmet so he could inhale Cas's scent. Of course, he's seen the driver's ed videos and he really doesn't want to be featured on Red Asphalt. Cas pushes back against him, his ass rubbing against his groin. Dean sucks in a breath and he swears he can hear Cas's smug smirk fall onto place.

"Bastard." He yells, trying to be heard through the helmets and the wind. Cas's chest shakes as he laughs and Dean glares at the back of his neck. With payback at the front of his mind he lets one of his hands dip lower, stroking Cas through his torn black jeans. Cas tenses and Dean sees his hands clench slightly on the takes the next turn sharply and Dean takes a moment to place where they are in town. Cas slows down and Dean sees his house down the street. He squeezes the, now prominent, bulge in his pants one last time as Cas brings his motorcycle into his driveway. He cuts the engine and practically rips his helmet off, turning around to glare at him.

"You, Dean Winchester, are a menace and a tease." He growls, one hand coming up to run through his blue-tipped hair. Dean takes his own helmet off and fixes his glasses. They climb off the bike and Cas grabs Dean's sweater, tugging him into the house.

"Cas. I- I need to text Sammy." Dean reminds him as Cas shoves him onto the Novak's dark leather couch. Cas nods and reaches into Dean's jean pockets, pulling out his phone and putting it into his hand before straddling his lap.

"Then text him." Dean swallows at the sound of his friend's voice, almost positive that it dropped at least another octave. He fumbles with his phone as Cas makes gentle circular motions with his hips, just enough friction for it to feel good, but not enough to get off on.

To- Sammy

Lft schol early. Wasnt feellin good. Ask charlie or Jo to bring u hom.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean moans as Cas leans down, biting at his neck. He tosses his phone away and reaches forward to grab at Cas's clothes. He works on the vest, unbuttoning it as fast as he can his fingers fumbling as Cas does something particularly pleasant with his tongue. He manages to open the vest and shoves it out of the way, letting Cas slip his arms out of it as he starts on his sleeveless fishnet shirt next.

"Don't know how they let you wear this to school." He mumbles, picking at the 'shirt' so Cas knows what he's talking about. He just smirks and pushes his hands under Dean's sweater. Dean has to give up on discarding Cas's clothes as his sweater is pulled off his body. Once his arms are free again he tugs up the fishnet and throws it away, his hands instantly going to Cas's chest. He runs his hands up his friend's pecs, splaying his hands out, his middle finger just barely grazing the black feather on his collarbone. He lets his thumbs ghost past his rosy nipples, Cas's breath catching in his throat as he lets out a small moan.

"For a virgin, you sure are good at this." Cas's comments, a moan forming in the back of throat as Dean keeps rubbing his nipples erect.

"Good teacher and lots of porn." Dean answers, a blush creeping up his neck at the mention of porn, despite what he's doing right now. Cas hums and smirks, working on the buttons of his crisp white button-up, slipping them free easily, obviously well-practiced. He tugs the shirt down Dean's shoulders and off his arms.

"You're a fast learner." Cas whispers against the shell of his ear, hands running up his thighs until he reaches his zipper, easily slipping the button free and tugging the zip down the metal teeth. He scoots down Dean's thighs, taking his pants and boxers with him, tugging off his shoes when he reaches them, Dean hisses as the cool air hits his aching cock, thrusting into empty air. Cas stands and undoes his own pants kicking them off along with his boxers and unlaced Docs. Dean's eyes lock onto the leaking head of the cock in front of him, licking at his lips and leaning forward slightly. Cas notices and smirks down at him.

"You wanna suck me off?" He asks softly, teasing the green-eyed boy. He lets one hand reach up to stroke along the side of Dean's face. "Did you watch men deep-throating cocks and try to copy them, did you ruin your gag reflex trying to swallow down anything you could get your hands on? Did you imagine it was me you were gagging on, my cock hitting the back of your throat as you swallow me down?" Cas grips the back of Dean's head as he lets out a moan at the mental images Cas is planting in his head.

Dean eagerly open his lips, accepting the head of Cas's cock, tongue darting forward to lap at the slit, tasting the salty precum gathered there. He slowly takes more of Cas into his mouth until his head hits the back of his throat and he gags. Cas eases off and let's him catch his breath and Dean begins the process again, moving faster now that he knows what to expect. When Cas's head hits the back of his throat he relaxes his muscles and lets Cas thrust fully into his mouth.

"Dean, so good at this." Cas pants, taking a moment to get used to the feeling of Dean's throat convulsing around him. "You were made for this, been thinking about this since I met you in sophomore year. Thought your lips would look so good stretched around me as I thrust into your mouth." Dean swallows around him and hums, the vibrations sending a spike of pleasure through Cas. With immense effort he pulls out of Dean's wet heat. Dean moans at the loss and tries to follow Cas's cock as it moves away from his mouth. Cas tugs his hair, tipping his head back, and kisses him hard, tongue licking into his mouth to taste himself on Dean's tongue. They both moan and Dean breaks the kiss first, gasping to regain his breath.

"Bed." He gasps out and Cas picks him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he carries him up the stairs to his room, mouth firmly attached to Dean's collarbone. Dean's back slams into the door and Cas fumbles blindly for the doorknob, turning it and causing them to nearly tumble into the room. Cas lays Dean on his bed and quickly goes to lock the door, not taking any chances with his brothers, home or not.

"Cas. Cas, I've never- I mean-" Dean blushes furiously and looks down as Cas turns back to look at him.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you." Cas whispers into his ear, straddling his legs and pushing at Dean's chest. Dean hits the mattress hard and bounces for a second before Cas is following him down and his lips latch onto Dean's nipples. Dean gasps and his back arches up into Cas, moaning as his tongue swirls around his hard nib.

"Cas." He moans, his fingers threading through his blue tipped hair. Cas reaches down and wraps his long fingers around his cock, giving it a few strokes. Dean's breath catches and he groans. Cas releases his nipple and looks up into his eyes with a lopsided grin. He slides down Dean's chest, kissing and nipping as he does. He stops before he reaches the tip of Dean's throbbing and leaking head, looking up and making eye contact with Dean. He wants Dean to watch as he sucks him down, wants him to look into his eyes and see no one but him.

He lets his tongue dart out and lick at the head, gathering precum on his piercing and swallowing it down, licking his lips afterwards. Dean's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. Cas smirks and engulfs Dean's cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him all the way down in one go. Dean thrusts his hips at the feeling of cool metal against him and Cas holds him down. He looks up and sees Dean biting his bottom lip to keep down his gasps and moans. Cas pulls off and lids up his body to growl into his ear.

"I want to hear every sound that you're holding back. Every moan, gasp, scream, or expletive that's been building up, I want to hear them." He demands, stroking Dean's cock. Dean groans and arches his back when Cas flicks his thumb over the slit.

"Fuck, Cas!" He cries. Cas smirks and leans down again to lick a stripe from the base to the head, tongue playing at the slit, lapping up the precum that's gathered there. "Cas, please, I can't- I need you- Cas…" Dean is at a loss for what to say, fumbling over his words. Cas pulls off again and tilts his head back to look at him.

"What do you need Dean?" He asks, his voice soft and low. Dean moans at the tone and closes his eyes briefly.

"I want you- I need you inside me. Please." He moans desperately. Cas groans in agreement and rolls off him, reaching for his dresser drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube and glances at the condom in his hand. He looks back to Dean on the bed, his body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Dean." He says, getting Dean's attention. "I'm clean, and you've never done… this." Cas suddenly feels shy and nervous, which is strange, considering how often he's done this. Okay, so he's a bit of a slut, who cares? As long as no one's hurt. "Do you want to-"

"If you don't come over here and fuck me right now, I'm leaving." Dean grits out from between clenched teeth. The condom is left in the drawer as Cas crawls back to Dean and settles between his legs. He squeezes a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and coats them liberally.

"I'm going to go slow, it might feel a little uncomfortable at first, but I promise you'll love it." Cas whispers into Dean's ear, reaching down and circling a finger around his hole. Dean tenses slightly and Cas kisses him soundly. "I wouldn't hurt you Dean. Trust me." He reassures him as he pulls away. Dean sucks in a breath and relaxes. Cas slips the first finger in, pumping it and crooking it on the drag out. Dean's twitching and arching at the feeling, moans falling from his mouth. "Have you touched yourself here before, Dean?" He asks, working the second finger inside, searching out his prostate. "Have you needed this extra stimulant to get yourself off? Did you imagine someone else's fingers as you fucked yourself? Did you imagine my fingers?"

"Fucking Hell, Cas!" Dean shouts, his back arching into a taut curve as Castiel's fingers find the small bundle of nerves. Cas growls and quickly lubes himself up, positioning himself at Dean's entrance. He slides in slowly, easing into the tight heat of Dean, pausing after he's fully sheathed to enjoy the feel of Dean's hole clenching around him.

"So beautiful, Dean." He whispers. Dean cants his hips up, trying to shift Cas into moving.

"Shut up and fuck me Blue Eyes." He growls, grabbing Castiel's sharp hipbones and trying to get him even closer. Cas grins and nearly pulls out al the way before slamming roughly back into Dean. Dean cries out at Cas hits his prostate, hands tightening on his hips.

Cas sets a rough and fast pace, neither of them having the patience to go slow. Dean wraps his legs around Cas' waist and moves his hands to his shoulder blades. When Cas hits his prostate again he claws down his back, leaving angry red marks over black ink. Cas growls and clamps his teeth down on Dean's collarbone, laving at the bruises he's already left there. Dean's fingers dig into Cas' back, where he knows feathers span the length. Cas thrusts into him, hitting his prostate with every cant of his hips. Dean curses and thrusts back onto Cas as he pulls away, clenching down as he does. Cas bites down harder on his collar and one of his hands snakes between them to grab Dean's leaking cock.

"Fuck!" Dean's head drops back onto the pillow, his eyes squeezing shit, and Cas strokes him, hard and fast in time to his thrusts. He can feel his orgasm approaching, the pleasure building behind his eyes. Cas' thrusts become more erratic and Dean knows he's getting close too.

"Open your eyes Dean, I want to see you as you fall apart." Cas growls. Dean opens his eyes and stares into the dark blue that Cas' eyes have become. The sight, along with a well-timed flick of his wrist, is enough to send him over the edge. His release coats both of them, painting their chests white. Cas follows him shortly after, still stroking him through his aftershocks. Dean can feel the cum fill him as Cas lets go and he clenches down, milking Cas of every last drop. Cas collapses on him, rolling off slightly and pulling out. Dean feels the cum run out of his hole and he clenches to keep as much of it inside as possible. He doesn't know what this was, doesn't know how it'll change their relationship, if even meant anything to Cas (who is a bit of a slut), or if they'll ever do this again, and he wants to keep a little part of him with him if he can. It's a bit sad, but if your best friend/crush just dragged you out of school and took your virginity with frankly mind-blowing sex, how would you feel?

"Dean." Cas calls his name and Dean focuses again, turning his head to look at his best friend. Cas runs his (clean) hand over his cheek and cups his jaw. He pulls him forward and kisses him sweetly, Dean sinking into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around his waist. One of Cas' hands reaches up to bury his hand in Dean's hair, stroking it softly. The whole thing is sweeter than anything they've done today, and Dean's head short-circuits. He pulls away, despite everything in him screaming at him to stop.

"What is this?" He asks, worry and self-doubt clouding his voice. Cas tilts his head to the side in the way that is criminally adorable.

"I thought you knew." He mumbles it to himself, but Dean still hears.

"Knew what?" Dean questions. Cas looks up at him and furrows his brows.

"That I love you." He says it so calmly, as if Dean's whole world wasn't dependent on hearing those three words. He shakes his head. "I've loved you since I saw you, this shy little nerd who didn't know anybody, hidden behind your glasses and large sweaters. You're so beautiful, you don't even know how gorgeous you are. And then Miss Barnes paired us up for a project, and we started talking. Dean, if there was any doubt that I loved you, after talking to you and hearing the way you talk about the things you love, I knew for sure. You're kind, smart, funny, beautiful, and so loyal it's a fault. Hell, you even put up with all the crazy shit I put you through. I love you, and I'm not very good with showing it."

There's silence as Dean processes this new information.

"Why now?" He finally asks.

"What?" Cas says, thinking Dean was about to reject him.

"Why tell me all this now? Why go through all that? Not that I didn't like it, but why? Why not two years ago, or a year ago, or a month ago? Why tell me now, at the end of our senior year?" Dean demands, suddenly angry.

"I-" Cas stops and looks down. "I'm leaving. After this year, I'm going away, and I'll probably never see you again, and I couldn't do that without telling you. Without knowing how it would feel to do that with you." He confesses, still avoiding Dean's eyes.

"You bastard." Dean growls, leaning away from him and standing. He vaguely remembers that they discarded their clothes in the living room, but he also knows that he has spare clothes here (for when he ends up staying the night after hanging out all day). "I can't believe you, you, you utter asshole! For fuck's sake, you can't just do _that_, and then leave me forever!" He yells as he grabs the clothes, sliding on the boxers. Cas is now standing as well, trying to make his way closer to Dean.

"Dean-"

"No! No, just, shut up! For once, just shut the hell up!" Dean screams, yanking on his jeans and t-shirt, anger and frustration building in his chest. Cas slides on a pair of sweats lying on the floor. "Fuck, man, I've been crushing on you forever, and then you just, you accost me in a fucking _janitor's closet_ and drag me to your house and take my virginity with fucking amazing sex, and then confess that you _love me_, and, fuck Cas! I don't know if I'll ever be able to love anyone else after that shit!" He knows he's crying, can feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he doesn't care.

"I didn't- I- fuck! I'm not, Dean I don't know how to do this, okay?" Cas tells him, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He steps forward quickly and grabs Dean, smashing their lips together roughly. It lacks the finesse of the other kisses they shared, but makes up for it in intensity. Cas pulls back and rest his forehead against Dean's. "I'm not good with words, but I know actions. I know how to show you how I feel in caresses, with kisses and soft touches. And, fuck, I did this wrong, and you hate me, and I deserve it, but I couldn't wait any longer because then you'd be gone and I'd hate myself even more." Dean kisses him softly to shut him up.

"You're still an asshole." He tells him as he pulls away. "But you're my asshole for as long as you can be."

Cas grins and wraps him in his arms. Dean laughs at him and pushes him away. "Okay, huggy bear, that's enough."

"I thought you 'wuv hugs'?" He responds with a devious smirk. Dean groans and moves away from him, towards the door.

"At least we won't have to go through the awkward baby photo phase with my parents as a couple. You've already seen them all." Cas grins at the word 'couple' and follows after him. They walk downstairs together and pick up the discarded clothes. Dean puts on his glasses, which were still on the couch cushion where they left them, and goes to find his phone.

"Fuck." He mutters as he sees all of the texts from his brother.

From- Sammy

okay? is everything alright?

From- Sammy

hey, you okay? impala's still at school. did you catch a ride with cas?

From- Sammy

dean?

From- Sammy

i'm at home, where are you?

From- Sammy

dean where are you? pick up your phone!

From- Sammy

dean i'm freaking out. i'm gonna call cas

From- Sammy

dean cas isn't answering his phone either. you guys okay?

From- Sammy

i called gabe. he's going over to their house. i'm worried about you two. sorry if i interrupt something

"Fuck!" He curses.

"Dean?" Cas look at him, concerned.

"Gabe's coming over." He tells him. Cas' eyes widen and he curses under his breath. They both still smell like sex and Cas has dried cum on his chest. Cas runs to the laundry room and grabs a sweatshirt, zipping it up just as the back door opens and Gabriel walks in. Dean looks at him wide eyed for a few tense seconds before Cas reenters the room.

Gabriel looks between them with narrowed eyes, his eyes taking in Cas in his sweats and Dean in his emergency clothes, the zipper of his jeans still down.

"Well, fuck. Now I owe Sam and Charlie fifty buck. Each." Gabriel says, breaking the silence. Dean and Cas exchange a confused look.

"You bet on when we'd get together?" Cas asks him slowly. Gabe shrugs.

"Don't look at me, this was on Charlie." He tells them, in a very Gabriel way. "Just don't do anything on the couch." He says as he turns to leave.

"Too late!" Dean calls after him as he closes the door.

"OH COME ON, I SIT THERE!" Gabriel yells back. Dean and Cas laugh and shake their heads at each other.

"Well, at least they're cool with it." Dean jokes once they've stopped laughing. Cas smiles at him, but it falls as he grows serious.

"We can do this, right? We'll make it work, yeah?" Dean smiles and wraps his arms around him.

"Of course we will." He assures him. Cas hugs him back and smiles into his shoulder.

-/-/-/-/-

_Ten years later_

"Do you, Dean Michael Winchester, take Castiel James Novak, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Castiel James Novak, take Dean Michael Winchester, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you hitched. You can kiss." Bobby says and Dean doesn't hesitate to take his new husbands face in his hands and kiss him. Cas wraps his arms around him and they both deepen the kiss. The sound of their friends and family cheering fades away as they get lost in each other.

Some one clears their throat and Dean flips them off, not ready to release Cas yet.

"Real nice, jerk." Sam says, bitchface clear in his voice. Dean sighs and steps away from his husband (and wow, isn't that fun to think).

"Shut up, bitch. I just got married." He shoots back, looking at Cas and grinning. He's gotten rid of the blue in his hair, grown out his mohawk, and it's been a while since he had his piercings in, but he can still see the crazy punk kid that dragged him into closets.

Cas looks back at him and wonders what happened to the quiet nerd that used to wear sweater vests and glasses. Not that he doesn't like this Dean, because he most definitely does. He looks good in jeans and old rock t-shirts, and contacts let him see his ridiculously green eyes without the glass between them.

"Told you we could do this." Dean whispers into his ear as they dance together for the first time as a married couple.


End file.
